The Halo Project
by Emia606
Summary: Darien is suddenly being chased around by demons because they mysteriously like is blood? Well that's not even the weirdest part. Now he's made a deal with an Angel who promises to protect him from demons...as long as he starts socialising! Oh what could be worse? Actually lets not jinx it. Sailor moon AU


**Okay, hello. I don't really know how to start this. It feels like every time I write a story, I can never truly convey everything I have to offer. I suspect it's because I rush too much. So, this is gonna be a slow, slow story. You may get a new chapter twice in two weeks and then not again for months. So, if you cannot put through with that. I'm sorry.**

 **The rating is T: Contains swearing, violence, mild suggestive themes. Hopefully that doesn't put you off straight away, that's not all this story contains. Just the warnings.**

 **Bare with me, I'm only thirteen years old. Grammar may be incorrect at times and I'd appreciate it if you could call me out on my errors. I fully support helpful criticism.**

 **This is an AU, meaning an Alternative Universe. So it doesn't have the plot of the actual series. I will be addressing all the characters by their English dubbed names as I do not know the Japanese well enough.**

 **That is all. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 _ **[Wednesday/19/2017]**_

 _ **{Columbia University Reception}**_

 ** _/11:30am/_**

A black mop of shiny hair was suddenly brushed in different directions as lightly tanned fingers combed through the strands. A man at the youthful age of eighteen pulled along a forest green suitcase towards the receptionist's desk of Columbia University.

"Excuse me?" His voice was masculine and deep, but not deep in the way of a grown man.

A woman looked up from her seemingly difficult crossword puzzle, her lips parted slightly with a ballpoint pen between her teeth. She stared at him for a moment, assessing him with her aqua green eyes. She suddenly sat up straight and flicked a piece of soft red hair behind her ear. "Ah, you must be Darien Shields. Studying in Botany and Architecture?" She guessed quickly, scanning through a clipboard.

The man now addressed as Darien Shields, nodded his head. "Yes, that's me. I'm supposed to find my dorm room." He explained.

"Ah okay." She nodded her and turned towards the white computer on her desk. "Hm, Shields, Shields." She mumbled to herself as she placed the pen behind her ear and started typing away hastily. "There we go." She smiled softly and opened up a wooden draw next to her, taking out a rectangle piece of plastic card with the Columbia University logo across it. "Your room is 412, on the fourth floor."

He nodded and took the card from his hands. "Thank you." He said simply. "I'm Miss Haruna by the way, if you need anything else; I'm here." She gave him an encouraging smile, but he didn't return it.

"I'll remember that, thanks." He said before taking off towards the large elevator. As he left, Haruna furrowed her eyebrows as she returned to her crossword. "Quite a peculiar kid." She hummed.

 **{Dorm room 412}**

 **/11:45am/**

Darien softly pushed down on the handle of the heavy wooden door. Warm air immediately sneaked from within the room and onto him. 'At least the heating works.' He thought to himself, stepping inside.

A male was sat on one of the two beds that were placed opposite each other. He had honey-brown hair which was swept to the side of his face, a hand behind his head as he leaned back against the head rest. A book was placed firmly in his other hand. 'Hunger Games.' Darien read out in his head.

He walked over to the opposite bed and parked his suitcase next to his beside table. The man looked up once he noticed the presence of Darien and smiled. "Oh, you're my roommate right?" He said in a friendly and welcoming way which Darien was puzzled about. How he possibly be so nice to someone he'd just met?

Darien nodded his head as he began unpacking, folding his clothes neatly into a small dresser and hanging up some items In the wardrobe. He hadn't looked up once.

"I'm Andrew Foreman." The man introduced himself, not seeming fazed at Darien's closed off behaviour.

"Darien Shields."

Not much was said after that, Darien continued unpacking and Andrew went back to reading. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but that was mainly because Darien didn't care about entertaining things such as conversation

 **{Campus}**

 **/12:55pm/**

After unpacking his belongings, Darien didn't spend much time in his dorm. Andrew was alright in his opinion. He didn't bother him with conversation and kept to reading his book. He liked that. He could work with that. Well it's not really like he had a choice. He'd studied so hard just to convince his parental guardian to let him even _think_ of applying for Columbua University. He wasn't just going your give it all up because he didn't particularly like his roommate; That would be childish.

Darien was sat at the base of an old oak tree, textbooks sprawled around him as he revised. Students would pass and give strange looks as to why anyone would possibly be revising in the afternoon on a 'Moving in day'. He didn't spare them any time and continued studying.

He shivered slightly as a gush of wind hit the base of his neck and caused his skin to crawl. It almost felt like someone breathing on him, blowing cold air at him on purpose.

That was silly. He quickly disregarded the somewhat strange weather on the Campus and went back to writing in Latin.

Then it happened again. And this time he actually jumped, his ballpoint pen smudging across his notebook and causing him to scowl deeply. Whatever this was, it was extremely annoying.

He turned around slowly. Now at moments like that, Darien was usually a lot more level headed than most people. He counted the top three most scary situations that could possibly happen to him.

1\. Someone actually sitting behind him.

2\. There was a tornado heading his way. (Doubted this very much)

3\. It was just a normal tree and it was all in his head and he was slowly going schizophrenic.

What he saw made his top three situations look like dandelions and butterflies.

Instead of a normal tree. There was a large gaping hole shaped as a half moon with crocodile-like teeth on it. It's eyes where pitch black with tiny little red dots that caused him to involuntarily shudder. And to make matter worse? It had arm-like branches with razor sharp claws and its roots were pulled up from the ground in an almost imitation of legs.

And then suddenly it was moving towards him. So he hightailed and sprinted like his life depended on it - Oh wait...It did!

He noticed something odd as he was running. The sky had turned a strange shade of purple without him knowing and the entire Campus that was recently filled with students was now bare of any soul but his. He didn't think that tree had a soul.

Then he tripped and the world around him tilted as he slammed into the grass, gasping. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the world. He was probably dreaming. He would wake up any minute he suspected. That never happened and soon enough, the demonic tree was looming above him. It gave a weird cackle as it lifted its right arm, claws ready to kill. "Mmmm blood~" It sang out. And then it struck down with the intent to kill Darien.

Which it would have. If an Angel didn't appear just in time and scream.

Now when most people said someone was an Angel, they meant it in the most sappy and untrue way. Darien meant it in a factual way. She was literally an Angel with pure white wings sprouting from her back.

As soon as she screamed, Darien cringed and the demonic tree gasped and started muttering to itself histerically, forgetting all about Darien. Not that he minded.

The Angel stopped screaming eventually but the tree was too shaken up to notice. "Level 2? What a puny Yokai." She said in a tone that sounded scarily similar to amusement. Who could she possibly be amused at a time like this?!

She put one hand to her chest and the other towards the tree. "Starlight Honeymoon Therpay Kiss!" She called out and suddenly a light was shining form her outstretched hand. It reached the tree and consumed the demon. A dark mist was pulled away form the tree and she shouted out. "Return to the depths of hell, where you belong!" The mist then disappeared with a pop.

The tree returned to a normal oak tree and she set it back in place without actually touching it. Darien let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding. It was then that's he took the time to properly look at her, no longer in deathly danger. She had two golden blonde buns atop her head that descended into pigtails at either side of her head. Her eyes were very blue, and clear and they seemed so pure.

Then he realised something else:

She was naked!

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter! What do you think about of Darien's attitude so far? He's a bit grumpy I admit XD But don't worry, Serena will sort him out. I hope you liked this, please review if you want me to continue. Any advice that could help improve this chapter would be truly appreciated! Bye bye :)**


End file.
